Winged Pikmin
The Pink-colored Pikmin, lacking an official name, are a new type of Pikmin featured in the trailer for Pikmin 3. They were seen during Nintendo's E3 2012 press conference and in the last scene of Nintendo's latest Direct on 12.5.12 as Pikmin Sprouts.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEbUujVkHWU&t=0m15s They are pink in coloration, have slightly more round heads, appear to have large blue eyes, and have small clear wings. Much like the Rock Pikmin, they have lavender flowers on their stalks. On the Pikmin 3 Trial Title Screen, two of them can be seen faintly at the very start in the background along with 3 Red Pikmin. The trailer shows them much closer as they fly by the logo.http://e3.nintendo.com/games/#/wiiu/pikmin-3 Not much is known about them at this point, but they can fly using their small wings. Due to being present only in the trailer and briefly as sprouts, it is assumed that the pink-colored Pikmin and their gameplay uses will be officially revealed at a later date. A woman at the E3 showfloor was providing information on Pikmin 3, and was confronted about the pink-colored Pikmin. She stated that she was not permitted to confirm or deny their appearance in the game, but that there will be more new Pikmin other than the Rock Pikmin, which will be announced and shown at a later date. On August 1st 2012, the Official Nintendo Magizine released their 65th issue, which contained info on Pikmin 3's trial map as well as new artwork. One of the artworks shown was of the flying pink Pikmin. Trivia * In the Happy Ending to the first Pikmin game, you can see fourteen multicolored onions flying above the planet's atmosphere. Five of these onions were Pink. * In the 12.5.12 footage from Nintendo Direct, near the end of the video if you pay special attention to the left side of the screen, 6 Pink-colored Pikmin sprouts can be spotted in the ground on top of the tree stump. * It is unknown as of now if this Pikmin type will sport it's own Onion. * The Pink Pikmin will be the second type of Pikmin (The first being White Pikmin.) to have compound eyes. * The Unknown Pink Pikmin seem to bear insectoid features, such as compound eyes and insect wings. * The 6 Pink Pikmin Sprouts that People saw in the 12.5.12 Nintendo Direct footage could be Nintendo confirming them as an new in-game Pikmin type. * Although an Official Name hasn't been announced for these Pikmin yet, it would be safe to assume these would be called "Pink or Magenta Flying Pikmin". * The Unknown Pink Pikmin seem to have larger and rounder heads than most Pikmin types. * The Unknown Pink Pikmin have Lavender Sutera Cordatas on their stems just like the Rock Pikmin. And not only that, but the flowers that make up the "3" in the Pikmin 3 logo are the same color as well. Making the new Pink Pikmin as exclusive to this game as the Rock Pikmin. * In the 12.5.12 footage from nintendo direct, the whistle of the leader marked an upper area to call that seems to work for calling the pink pikmin that References Gallery File:PIKMIN3LOGO.jpg|The unknown Pikmin seen in the Pikmin 3 logo. File:Pink-Pikmin-in-Pikmin-3.jpg|An image of the unknown Pikmin, photoshopped to have increased brightness and more organized pixels to slightly increase resolution Pikmin3PinkPikmin.png|Art for the unknown Pikmin for Official Nintendo Magazine. Pink Pikmin Sprouts.png|Pink Pikmin sprouts seen in the Nintendo Direct 12.5.12. Pink Pikmin Pink Pikmin Pink Pikmin